Torture
by candylandy1
Summary: SUMMARY; I hate you, I hate you, I swear to God that I hate you! Oh my God I love you…."oh cruel fate this is torture!" A Sherlolly story


Disclaimer: BBC Sherlock belongs to Moffat and Gatiss

"TORTURE"

SUMMARY; I hate you, I hate you, I swear to God that I hate you! Oh my God I love you…."oh cruel fate this is torture!"

CHAPTER; 1 The Plan

…

"You're not his type "In the silence that lingers next their eyes meet. They were having dinner here out of nowhere.

Molly gave him a glare

"Does he even have a type?" she snapped, wincing immediately when she remembered whom she was talking to.

He eyed her with amusement. "So," he began cheerfully "How was it?" She wasn't sure what exactly he meant by that, oh the food, haven't he noticed she didn't even touched it.

"My Engagement? " He rolled his eyes

"The….. Wedding?" he snapped his fingers and A man appeared with a gun in his hand. Oh my God he is going to kill me now

"Oh don't be scared, He does like to slap some sense into his victims first before killing them" of course, she mentally slapped herself.

"I.. Oh" suddenly she couldn't find her voice. A deep breath in and out "I was angry and it felt rather good "A wide cat like grin spread on his face which dropped a second later.

"BORING! You're no fun at all "he was speaking in that maddening sickening voice of his "It's a miracle I survived those three dates" he added as an afterthought

"I dumped you" he let out a high, cold laugh

"Seriously" He grinned, "You're simple and plain, the woman wasn't "so now they were having a friendly chat like normal people.

"She is dead" she desperately wanted to get out of there now more than anything, this was never going to work It was a foolish plan anyway.

"Is she" he was having far too much fun with this. Right nobody dies anymore death is just a myth. Before she could say something, he started talking again

"Somebody went to Karachi and saved her "

"Sherlock" this time she really didn't have to fake it, she did hated him "Apologies" he chuckled, The irony of the situation almost made her laugh a little bit of course he took pride in knowing everything about Sherlock Holmes, He was bloody infatuated with him.

_Why are you telling me about this?_

Silence, they kept staring at each other.

_You know why._

"I hate him, I really do hate him" finally she snapped out of whatever spell that she was under, slapping her hands on the table, nobody expected that coming.

"As you say" he said it in his song sang voice, really if he wasn't a consulting criminal he would have made a terribly fine singer Molly winced

"Are you going to help me or kill me now? "Molly sighed, her shoulders dropping, she wasn't scared to die not anymore being around corpses for a living, She could deal with the prospect of her own death.

"Hmm help you like you helped Sherlock faking his own death" he wasn't smiling anymore, this was getting serious now, what they were doing was a deadly dance. She pointedly refused to stare at the person sitting infront of her, the man she had once dated. Who used to sit at her sofa and play with her cat "toby" No she wasn't afraid of him, She finally looked at him and wondered how did she end up here on a dinner date with Jim Moriarty of all people.

"Bravo, Jim "Molly replied, as she began to clap. "It was Obvious really the mousy pathologist that you just missed to count would always help Sherlock Holmes" there was something in her eyes, pride, Moriarty blinked in surprise "I know I'm being desperate to come to you, but you're the only consulting criminal mastermind that I could think off "after a while she realized that he had not said a word, and started to wonder if he had any intension of speaking at all, as he continue to just sit there and observe her.

"Help you with what?" he said, giving her a tight smile.

"To destroy Sherlock Holmes "and she didn't missed a beat, It was all part of the game.

"Why?" she bit the inside of her cheek, she knew sooner or later she must answer this question looking into his eyes.

"I hate him"

"Hate who?"

_You _

"Sherlock Holmes "

"You have changed" he pouted his lips. She was unsure how to phrase that question was it even a question. He raised his eyebrow and looked offended

"Yes…. I."

"Shut up!" He screwed the corner of his mouth. "Yes you have" he nodded at her "Too bad I would have to KILL YOU NOW!" The roar of his voice echoed through the walls.

She nodded her head, as the bile raised the back of her throat. She looked at the table the dinner was cold now, taking a deep breath, she had no family if she were to die right now nobody would miss her of course they will all cry and be sad but life keeps moving and so does people.

"You thought that I have forgotten about you" in a blink of an eye, he was out of his seat and grabbed the gun from the gunman and pointed at her. She closed her eyes and saw only one person Sherlock. She could almost feel his movements in the small distance between them as she tried to block him from her senses.

_This was it Hooper time to fly._

Molly believed that every person has their own devils that torment and ruin them leading them into battlefield with no one else but themselves nothing is for free everything comes with a prize it's a cost that one has to pay for their freedom and Molly Hooper has to die now cause she helped Sherlock Holmes fake his own death just because she wanted too.

Her heart stopped, as he pulled the trigger.

No sound, No nothing happen the gun was empty there was no bullet inside, Molly felt stupid as she let out the breath that she had been holding, she got up from her chair the dinner was over if Moriarty wanted her dead she would have been by now there was nothing stopping him. Nobody knew where they were and nobody will.

"What do you want?" she swallowed as she said these words, he wanted something in exchange of sparing her life.

_If you want anything you can have me_

_What could I possibly want from you_

. It was funny really these were the same words that she once asked Sherlock almost four years ago. She was looking for a way out of this mess now anything to get out of here alive just five minutes ago she was willing to die for the love of her life that was until she saw his face.

He just smiled at her "I want to help you Polly "She hated this nick name, Jim used to call her that and Jim was not real.

"And then what?" She didn't want to know but the devil always comes to collect his prize.

"Too many questions so Boring "he looked at his watch "I have people to meet places to be "he whispered as he left. That was it. It was done she had made a deal with the devil. Molly could not believe it, it was done just like that, She couldn't help but wonder if things didn't go the way they did would Sherlock had come and rescued her or worse she didn't wanted to think about the worse it was better to get out of here now, she dug her fingers in her purse looking for her cellphone to call Sherlock to tell him that the plan had worked but before she could find her phone, The doors behind her opened again and Jim Moriarty came back with a gun in his hand this time fully loaded. She shook her head slightly.

The plan did not work after all. Only one thought kept running through her mind.

_Sherlock…_

"I'm so changeable" he looked annoyed "The thing is that I don't trust anyone" A dark look suddenly crossed his pale face, anger apparent in his eyes. Her chest tightened, sweat was dripping profusely from her face, as she looked at her hands they were trembling and she realized that she was about to go into shock.

Molly's tears threatened to spill out of eyes but she won't let herself cry that would only jeopardize the whole plan. It was over. The game was over for her as Moriarty stared at her with a wicked look on his face, the devil finally showing his true face.

_Save me _

"And I don't like to get my hands dirty either "It took a moment for molly to realize that he was talking again "You on the other hand have 24 hours to kill someone who is close to Sherlock and If you don't I will find you and kill you, The clock is running hush now "He smirked and left whispering tick tock, tick tock all the way out the door.

_Tick Tock_

_The time was running _

The tears she tried to control started to flow down her cheeks as she quickly fired off a text.

Done – MH

"Death comes to us all, we can only choose how to face it when it comes."

Okay so this was the first chapter: D First time writing and English is not my native language all mistakes are mine Leave me a review loved to hear your thoughts: D


End file.
